Naruto Busters
by Mutant Headcrab
Summary: The battle with Gozer has come to an end! Crossing the streams led to unpredictable results! Can the Ghostbusters survive in a world filled with ninjas and the supernatural? Can Konoha hold against a sudden upsurge of undead phenomenon?
1. Chapter 1

It was to be an eve of triumph for our intrepid band. Four brave warriors dared to face a god and force it back to whence it came. Taking a suicidal risk, the warriors managed to seal the dimensional breach and defeated the god.

Unfortunately, the door goes both ways.

Rather than just sealing the god away, they created a brief vacuum in space time. Almost explosive changes in pressure created gusts of air that pulled them straight into the doorway. They bounced within an ever-changing tunnel. Were fate more cruel, they would have landed in the home dimension of the one they had defeated. They were fortunate that they instead were vomited out into another world. One similar to their own, but still wildly different.

Small clouds of dust rose from where they hit the ground. Their equipment clattered as they rose to their feet. The sights, sounds, and smells of the forest clued them in that this was not New York City.

"So what? Are we dead? Is this the afterlife? Seems kind of boring to me," said Peter Venkman, "So could someone explain to me how we went from a high-rise to the middle of...wherever this is? Ray? Egon?"

Ray Stantz, brilliant in a clueless sort of way, shrugged his shoulders. Egon Spenglar, however, was in the middle of examining the nearby flora. He glanced back at Venkman, pushing his glasses back on his face. "I don't think we're dead Peter. As far as I can tell, my vital functions are still normal."

"Yeah," chimed in Ray,"I mean, I don't feel like a million bucks, but I've got a pulse."

"Well that's good guys. Now I guess the next important question is, where are we?" Venkman gestured at their present surroundings, "Last time I checked they didn't fit apartment buildings with forestry. Either that or I've been getting screwed over by my building supervisor."

Egon retrieved his PKE meter and began taking readings. He shook his head as the readings started to come in. "The only thing I know for a fact is that we went from a high PKE environment to a low one. All readings are normal."

"So did we beat Gozer then?" asked Ray optimistically,"I mean we are still alive after crossing the streams."

"At the very least, we reversed whatever process summoned it. I'm thinking that when we 'closed the door' we must have swung it the other direction, pulling things in rather than sending things out."

Ray was dumbfounded. "A reversal of dimensional polarities. This...This is amazing! Oh man! If we can find a way back home, the implications of this would be staggering!"

Peter walked over and placed an arm over Ray's shoulder, shaking his head. "Ray, Ray, Ray...I think you've forgotten that we don't even know where we are. I kind of doubt that we're even in the state of New York, much less the city."

At some point Egon pulled out a calculator and was currently crunching numbers. "I calculate the odds of us even being in the same dimension as being 0.001%"

Peter continued, "Also, has any one seen Winston? Thought he was with us?

After a couple of quick glances there was no sign of the missing Ghostbuster.

"Geez, I hope he didn't get too seperated from us. If he's in a different dimension from us..." worried Ray. He was soon interrupted by some rustling from the bushes.

From the leafy depths walked out Winston Zeddemore. "I'm right here guys."

Everyone breathed a slight sigh of relief. Until Winston continued, "And I, uh, brought along company."

Two individuals, both faces concealed by masks of some sort had Winston held up at knife point. They wore padded green vests over some sort of loose fitting tunic. Both were wearing headbands that bore a stylized leaf in a metal plate at the center.

Peter, Ray, and Egon reached for the neutrona wands from their packs. They soon found knives held to their throats as more of these masked characters appeared out of nowhere.

The Ghostbusters glanced at their captors in nervous silence. Winston finally broke the silence.

"I better be getting overtime pay for this." 


	2. Chapter 2

So it was that the Ghostbusters found themselves in a rather familiar situation. Locked up in a cell and stripped of their equipment.

"Ugh, at least we knew why we were locked up last time. Anybody got any idea what language they were speaking?" asked Venkman.

Egon pushed his glasses up his nose and began to explain the situation as he saw it. Ray and Winston listened intently while Peter tried to pretend he was.

"It sounded like a dialect of Japanese. Some of the buildings we saw as we were marched through the town had what appeared to be Japanese character sets, but I have no clue how to read them."

Peter glanced over to Ray. "How about you bright eyes?"

Ray shrugged. "Sorry Pete," he replied, "If it was latin, I'd be your man."

"I'll get back to you on that. How about you Winston?"

Winston was looking out the bars of their cell. He turned to face Peter, leaning against them. "All I know is what I've seen in kung-fu movies. I kind of doubt anything I've seen Bruce Lee do would help us out here."

Before Venkman could make a snarky comment, a door could be heard opening from down the hall. Soon it was followed by foot steps. The Ghostbusters stood up and faced the cell doors. Sure enough, a man appeared dressed similarly to those who apprehended them. Half of his face was obscured by a cloth covering and one eye was covered by the headbands most of them wore. While his silver, spikey hair was unusual, it was nowhere near as strange as his companions.

All three had to have been just kids. They were short, youthful, and were dressed in ways no self-respecting adult would. The first was a young man who looked like he had a chip on his shoulder. The one-piece, black tunic combined with the duck-butt hair style didn't help anything. The next was a girl in a fairly reasonable red dress. Reasonable until you realized her hair was bubblegum pink. Then the third was the hardest to ignore.

Venkman couldn't resist. "Hey, Clint Eastwood. Maybe if you didn't squint so much you'd realize you looked like a walking safety cone in that get-up."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Peter shrugged and glanced at their fellows. "What? Not like they'll know what I'm saying anyway!"

The squinty orange one looked puzzled, the pink-haired one regarded them strangely, while the moody one seemed to not care. They started to talk among each other. The orange one seemed annoyed at the moody one, the moody one was annoyed with everyone else, and the pink one was fawning over the moody one.

The only part of this strange conversation that any of the Ghostbusters could understand was the silver-haired one. While they didn't understand the words, they grasped the tone behind them. After all, they were used to being callled idiots themselves.

Finally, the cell door was opened and the silver-haired man gestured for them to come out. As they stepped into the corridor, Ray thought out loud, "Why did they send kids here to come get us? Maybe we aren't in any trouble?"

Egon shook his head. "I don't think so Ray. These kids are carrying similar pouches as the adults we've seen so far. It's safe to assume they are carrying bladed weapons on their person."

Peter took it all in stride. "So what? A bunch of unintelligible kids running around with knives? Sounds like an evening in the Bronx to me."

Before their conversation could continue, a rather polite cough interrupted them. The silver-haired man, having gotten their attention, pointed at them, then himself, then at the door at the end of the corridor. He walked towards it while the kids positioned themselves behind the Ghostbusters.

"Guess we follow him," said Winston.

As they walked out the corridor, each Ghostbuster had the same thought running through their mind. One which occasionally cropped up from time to time.

'Why oh why did I become a Ghostbuster?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Hokage had seen many strange things in his career. None of which puzzled him as much as the four strange individuals who sat in front of him. All four wore brown jumpsuits with strange writing (presumably their names) emblazoned on the front. On their arms were patches that depicted a white figure that had been crossed out in red. It certainly didn't provide any clues to the identities of these men.

Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi, who was currently standing at the door reading that porno rag of his. His students were guarding the door outside. Naruto was most certainly listening in, but that was to be expected of him.

"Thank you for bringing our guests here Kakashi. Normally I wouldn't give such a valued ninja such as yourself such a simple task. However, there's no telling what surprises there might be with these strangers.

Kakashi looked up from his book and responded "It's not a problem at all. To be honest, I'm curious about these men myself. Do you happen to know what language they're speaking?"

The Third took in a long draw from his pipe and slowly let loose a hazy puff of smoke. "I've never heard anything like it," he replied, "Even with all my years of dealing with the other nations."

"Hmm." Kakashi shrugged,"No good trying to interrogate them, then. Even Ibiki couldn't get information if he doesn't know what they're saying."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubts that Ibiki could get something from them. I just have the feeling that such won't be necessary in this situation. The elderly ninja rose from his desk and walked over to a nearby cabinet. Their unusual "guests" watched as he unlocked it and pulled out a rather dusty looking scroll. With great care, it was placed upon the Third's desk and carefully unrolled.

"Let me give you a brief lesson in history, Kakashi. Many years ago, before the establishment of the nations as we know them, there were almost as many languages as there were people. To aid in communications, and sometimes interrogations, a jutsu was developed that would imbue others with knowledge of a given language. Even though many of those ancient languages are dead and a mere handful remain, the techniques were nevertheless passed down."

Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "In other words, rather than figuring out what they're saying, we'll make them understand us?"

Sarutobi replied "A bit of a simplification, but correct."

With speed that exceeded what a man his age should accomplish, the Third began to perform the necessary seals for the technique. The "guests" were surprised at this sudden outburst of motion. Each yelped when, without warning, the elderly ninja thumped them each upside the forehead. The chubby one practically fell out of his seat.

Taking his place back behind the desk, Sarutobi cleared his throat and addressed the visitors once again. "Ahem. I am known as Sarutobi, leader of the village of Konoha. Would you be so kind as to identify yourselves?"

The talkative one and the dark-skinned one were somewhat shocked. The one in glasses simply raised an eyebrow. The chubby one, as he was climbing back into his seat, was agape and stammered, "Hold on a second! I just understood you!"

Sarutobi nodded.

"And you can understand me?"

Sarutobi nodded again.

"Well, uhhhh, I'm Dr. Raymond Stantz," he gestured towards his companions, "These are my friends Winston Zeddemore and Doctors Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler."

The Third Hokage stroked his chin. "Doctors. So you are in the medical trade?"

The one identified as Peter cleared his throat and murmured, "Not exactly."

Egon spoke up next, "You could describe our profession as professional paranormal investigators and eliminators."

Both Kakashi and Saritobe looked somewhat perplexed by this reply. Peter caught this and quickly added, "We hunt ghosts."

The Third didn't have a response to that. All he could muster was a stare that practically screamed 'Are these guys crazy?'

"Boy, have we been getting that look alot lately," murmured Ray.

------------------------------

After almost an hour of questioning, the man called Sarutobi leaned back and thought over the information he received from his guests. Some of the terminology used, especially from the one called Egon, went over his wizened head. Kakashi was leaning against the wall and looked towards these so-called "Ghostbusters."

"So let me make sure I've got this straight," said Kakashi, "You are a professional team of ghost hunters, that weird equipment we found on you is what you use to capture ghosts, and the last you recall is getting sucked into a portal after fighting some sort of ancient god atop a multi-story building?"

Ray shrugged, "I'd say that's a fair assessment of it."

Kakshi just stared at them for a moment, then turned towards the Hokage. "I think they're crazy, but I think they might be telling the truth."

Peter butted in, "Well that's an improvement. Most people hearing stuff like this think we're just crazy. Nice to know you think we're crazy, but honest.

The Hokage placed his forehead in his hand. This man was proving to be the sort who spoke his mind uncomfortably often. At this point he'd rather listen to the dry, technical information from Dr. Spengler.

Sarutobi sighed "Dr. Venkman, you must please understand our position. We-"

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect," interrupted Peter.

'I bet you don't,' thought Sarutobi.

Peter continued "But we've been answering your questions for some time now and I think maybe we deserve some answers of our own, like where the hell are we?"

"While I might not share Peter's attitude, I do have some questions myself," said Egon.

"Yeah," said Ray rather excitedly, "How did you get us to speak your language? Was it some kind of hypnosis?"

Kakashi and Sarutobi turned their gaze at Winston, half expecting a question from him. Shaking his head, he muttered "No questions here. I just want to get back home."

Sarutobi sighed and began to address some of the questions offered, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud snoring outside the door. This was soon followed by a muffled thud, a yelp, and the sudden crash of the door swinging open.

Naruto Uzumaki came tumbling into the room, cradling his head.

"Geez! You didn't have to hit me that hard Sakura!"

The highly-agitated girl stormed in after him. "We're supposed to be on guard duty you idiot! This isn't any time to be taking a nap!"

"It's not my fault," said Naruto as he stood back up. He was gingerly rubbing the back of his head, "All those big words I overheard reminded me of a school lecture. How was I supposed to stay awake?"

Realization suddenly dawned in both Naruto and Sakura as they looked towards the other occupants in the room. The Third Hokage, Kakashi, and those four guys from the forest were all staring at them.

Half-embarrassed, Naruto weakly chuckled, "So what was that you were saying earlier about ghosts?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"We have a tendency to get locked up, don't we?" asked Ray.

"Well yeah. You've got to admit, though, that this is probably the nicest place we could be locked up!" replied Peter as he lay stretched out on a plush couch.

None of the other Ghostbusters could argue with that. After a New York drunk tank and the cell that greeted them when they first arrived in Konoha, this wasn't bad at all. The Third Hokage wouldn't let them wander free, but he didn't think they were enough of a threat to warrant locking them away in a cell. Again.

So now they sat around in a tastefully decorated apartment. Ray, Peter, and Winston were slumped over whatever piece of furniture they could grab. They were understandable exhausted after fighting a Sumerian god and getting nabbed by ninjas. As for Egon, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Ray.

Egon shook his head. "You'd probably need about 1,422 pennies. I've been thinking about everything from the confrontation with Gozer, to this strange society, and what that old man did to us."

"Telepathic contact?" Ray suggested.

"Possibly," replied Egon, "But without any of our equipment, I couldn't possibly say."

"Had to have something to do with that hand jive he did first," said Winston confidently. Ray and Egon agreed with the idea.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The door opened and the young, orange dressed ninja walked into the room.

"Hey, you guys mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding us? You know, as punishment for that barging-in mishap?" recalled Venkman. The Third Hokage seemed quite annoyed over that and assigned the three ninja youths to guarding their guests. Since the Ghostbusters didn't seem like much of a threat, they opted to work in shifts. It was the hyper one's turn.

The orange garbed kid started to get huffy. "But it's boring as hell in that hallway! There's nothing that says I can't guard you in here! Besides, I wanted to ask you some questions."

Ray shrugged, "Well, ask away kid. It's not like we have anything better to do."

That seemed to make the young ninja a bit irate. "First off, don't call me 'kid.' The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Full-fledged ninja and future Hokage!"

Peter snorted. Keeping a straight face, he looked at Naruto and asked, "So your going to be the head of this whole village one of these days, huh?"

"Believe it!" yelled Naruto triumphantly.

"Yeah. They'll definitely be in good hands," replied Peter.

Completely missing the subtle insult, Naruto gave a thumbs up and said, "They sure as heck will be!"

"That's great. Everyone should have goals," said Peter as he kept himself from laughing, "So what kind of questions did you have?"

Naruto blinked and looked rather confused. It took a few moments, but the idea finally connected. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, "I wanted to ask you about all that ghost stuff! You weren't really being serious, were you? There couldn't really be such a thing as ghosts!"

Winston was the first to reply. "Yep. They're real kid."

"We've seen some really nasty ones too. From free roaming vapors to full torso apparitions," said Ray quite a great amount of enthusiasm, "Dr. Venkman here was slimed by one!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "You've always got to mention that, don't you Ray?"

"So, uhhh...Do you think there are any ghosts here?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Well, without a thorough investigation there wouldn't be any way of telling," Ray had started. That is until he noticed the young ninja went a little pale. "Hey, are you alright? Looking a little under the weather."

"Like he's seen a ghost," chimed in Peter.

"N...No! Nothing like that! I'm not afraid of ghosts!" stammered Naruto, "Who said anything about it! Whoever they are are dirty liars!"

"Uhhh, no one but you said anything about it," answered Ray.

Flushing with embarrassment, Naruto hastily tried to think of a way to salvage his reputation. His efforts were interrupted by a familiar cough from the door way. Everyone looked towards the door to find Kakashi standing there, arms crossed.

"You're supposed to be guarding our guests, not socializing," said Kakashi with a half-bored tone.

"Ack! Kakashi-sensei! How long have you been there?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Not long." The silver haired ninja turned his attention to the four Ghostbusters. "The Hokage has instructed me to take you to your equipment. You are then to accompany me to his private residence."

"Our equipment," noted Winston. "In other words..."

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah. It seems the Hokage has... a problem at his home."

Naruto went pale again as he realized the implications of that brief exchange.

"You couldn't possibly be serious!" exclaimed the young ninja.

"I am. We think there's a ghost," said Kakashi cooly.

What Kakashi said next made Naruto nearly faint and the Ghostbusters cringe.

"My team will be accompanying you."


End file.
